Be careful what you wish for
by puppylove226959
Summary: Timmy gets a lesson that he won't soon forget.RATED FOR BOTH SPANKING AND MILED FLUFF.I hope you guys like. I don't own the Fairly Odd parents,though I wish I did : One-shot.Oh,and Cosmo seems more mature,but really he's not.He's just being a father.


"Hey,Wanda!Hey, Cosmo!I was thinking maybe we could...!"

"Were busy!",Both fairys said in unison,not taking there eyes off had only been 3 months since Poof had arrived. Sure,he loved his baby brother,but seriously it seemed as if there was no room for Timmy in their hearts. They granted his wishes,but never paid anymore attention to was worst was that Cosmo who was usually not very bright and quite goofy would scold Timmy for things that had to do with Poof or that Poof actually did himself.

"Of course you are,"you never have time for me anymore"Timmy said as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

About two hours later, Timmy entered the room and found Wanda and Cosmo tossing Poof into the air and cathcing him. In the last catch, Wanda caught Poof and rubbed her nose against his.

"Who's mommy's big wittle fairy?Huh,huh?huh?"

Timmy growled infuriously,but stopped he actually jealous of Poof?Well,that would make since if he least thats what he thought.

As the cuddling continued on, Timmy had finally snapped, "STOP THAT!!!"

Instantly Wanda,Cosmo and even Poof gave Timmy a confused look.

Wanda spoke up, "Stop what, sweetie?"

"Uh-nothing,but I...uh...have...a...a wish...ya...a wish!"

"Oh?Okay is it you want?"

"What do I...umm,I..."

While Timmy had trouble deciding about his wish, Wanda picked up Poof from the floor and totally seemed to ignore Timmy,although she wasn`t trying to.

Angry, Timmy shouted the first wish that came to his mind,"I wish that Poof was never here!"

"Sure thing,sweet--What did you say???"Wanda exclaimed dropping her wand,not sure if she had heard right.

"Well,Wanda...I kinda..."

"What_did_you_say?"Cosmo repeated.

Timmy's silence had told them they heard him right.

"You know Timothy,I can't even look at you right now!Cosmo, you can deal with him!"With that she transported with Poof out of the room.

After what seemed like long silence, Cosmo stood infront of Timmy and folded his arms.

"What is the matter with you Timmy?Do you actually hate your little brother that much that you'd actually try wishing him out of exsistence?

"...Little...brother...?"

"'s your little he's mine and Wanda's ...so are you is what makes me more upset about you even conscider..."

"I didn't mean it,Cosmo!I'm sorry!I love Poof!I just got jealous and wished for the first thing that came into my mind"Timmy said as he looked to the ground,tears starting to form.

"Jealous?You were jealous?Thats no reason to wish something like that Timmy!"

"I know"Timmy said completely full shame.

"Please don't hate me,Cosmo."

"Now, know me and Wanda could never hate , are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

For your spanking,of , you didn't actually think I'd let this go unpunished did you?"

"No,but--"

"No, and underware down and lean over the bed-now!"

When Timmy didn't budge,Cosmo said,"Do I really have to use magic Timmy?"

"No."Timmy reluctantly did as Cosmo commanded.

Approaching closer,Cosmo said,"And don't even think about wishing your way out of this Timmy,because it'll only make me angrier."

Timmy was had never seen his fairy-god father,so on,this was COSMO. Had it been Wanda,that would have been very different,but--"

CRACK!Timmy's thoughts were interrupted when first bit of the wand landed across his bare bottom. Than another,and another and so on until his bottom was almost as red as his shirt.

Instinctively he covered it for protection with his small hands.

"Remove your hands now little boy or I'll hit them,too.",said Cosmo with his wand raised high in the air. Timmy removed his hands just in time to be missed by the ,bad he couldn't avoid getting his butt torched,too.

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

By now Timmy was wailing just as much as Poof does.

"Please stop Cosmo!Your using magic!Otherwise it wouldn't hurt so bad!Waah!"

Cosmo ``you've never been spanked before Timmy.I'm not using magic,I promise you"

"Than why doen't it hurt that much when Francis beats me up?"

"I don't just seem to hurt the way it is."

Cosmo continued to spank the bottom in front of him.

CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!CRACK!

He aimed them whereever his wand landed,but the next 25 were landed against his the under curve of his sit spots.

"Owie!Ah!Stop it,Cosmo!I'm sorry!I'm really sorry!Please no more!"He said replacing his hands across his bottom for protection again,despite Cosmo's earlier warning.

Cosmo, Just placed his wand down and grabbed onto Timmy's hands. Then he continued spanking him with his hand.

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!SMACK!

About who knows how many smacks later,Cosmo asked as he continued spanking Timmy,"Why am I spanking you TImothy Turner?"

"Because,I tried to make a wish that could have hurt Poof!"

"Not only Poof, but me and your mother as well!"

Timmy liked it when Cosmo and Wanda perfered to Timmy as their actual far as they were concerned,he ,it only made him feel even more guilty.

As he continued spanking with his hand,he asked,"And why did you try making such a wish?"

"Because...I...was...jealous!"

"Uh...sounds kind of stupid now doesn't it Timmy?" Timmy nodded.

"If you ever try pulling a wish like that against anyone even Vicky, next time I spank you, I will use magic and make your butt hurt way more than this!!!Especially if its over some stupid thing like being Jealous!Do you understand me???"

"Yes...sir"

"Good." Cosmo finish with ten more blows,making them harder than before.

Gently Cosmo drew up Timmy's underware and shorts.

Massaging his back he tried his best to calm down and sooth his Fairy-God child,"Shh...Its okay...your alright, crying...shush now."

"I'm a terrible person!I can never make up for--"

"Now you listen to me are not a terrible person. Your a child who was just,so worked up and said the first thing you thought and I know you were just upset and didn't mean it. I forgive you and I'm sure she'll forgive you,too once I talk to her,so you need to forgive yourself,,buddy?"

"Okay,I'll try."

"Good boy"Cosmo said as he took timmys hand and pulled him to his feet,"Now lets find Wanda,so you can say sorry."

Before they knew it they had appeared magically to where Wanda Big Daddy's.

"Timmy!...Cosmo..."Big Daddy said the last word icy like.

"Wheres Wanda?"asked Timmy.

"Three rooms to the right."

They went to enter the room,but Big Daddy pulled Timmy out of the way.

"Hey!Whats the big--!"

"YIKES!!!"Cosmo yelled and jumped out of the way of some magical beast that had just tried to eat him.

" that get in there?"Big Daddy asked with an innocent chuckle.

"Cosmo?Is that you?"They heard Wanda's voice call from the next room across the one they were told to enter.

They entered,to find Wanda setting on a chair,with a soundly sleeping Poof in her arm.

"Hey,honey,"Cosmo gave Timmy a hard shove toward Wanda,"Timmy has something to say."

"...I'm sorry I said that wanda.I can't believe I did.I love Poof alot!I guess I was just jealous,'cause it seemed as if you were paying more attention to him now"

"What do you expect?!He's a baby!We can't just ignore him!Your not our only child Timmy`` Wanda snapped.

``In fact, the only reason I`m not going to spank you,is because I can see that Cosmo did a pretty good job.

Wanda`s expression softened and her words became much more gentle,``Come here sport``

Timmy did and she reached down and sat him on her lap.

``Timmy,I love you both,so no need to be jealous!Theres always room for both of you.``She said as she played with a lock of his hair.

Ten minutes after she broke the silence,``Timmy, your hair feels greasy!Whens the last--``

``Zzzz``

Soon both her babies were sleeping soundly in her couldn`t ask for anything more.


End file.
